Voyages of Klytia episode1 part 1
by Darren.-.Storey
Summary: It's the maiden voyage of Earth's new BC404 the klytia. as it and its crew travel deep into the galaxy of Ida little do they know that they are walking into a battlefield...


**Voyages of Klytia**

**Part one**

Colonel Carter smiled as her eyes fell upon the brand new BC-404.

"It's finally finished" she said excitedly.

"Yep" said General O'neill, "want to take a look around?"

"I'd love to sir!" she replied with a grin

"So…what took it so long to get finished?" asked O'neill

"Oh, it took longer than expected to install the Ancient hyperdrive," Carter replied "and we had to get syler and his boys down here to do some checks on the secondary systems." Carter explained.

O'neill and Carter finally stepped out of the elevator and looked again at the BC-404.

"She's a beautiful ship colonel."

"Yes sir" carter replied. "She has many advantages over the old BC-401. We've replaced most of the old Asgard technology with Ancient technology from Atlantis, and, as you can see from the sheer size of the hanger, she can carry a considerably large fleet of F-402's."

"Will she be a match for the Ori, colonel?" the General asked.

"Well, with the new Ancient and Tollan weapons as well as the new rail cannons and upgraded missiles new out of area 51 as well as Felgers completed energy weapon she'll be quite dangerous. And of course with the new Ancient shielding and the Asguard's new alloy formula used on the hull she should hold together."

"So lots of space guns hey?"

"Yes Sir" said Carter smiling

The two Air force officers took a step toward the BC-404 and were immediately beamed aboard.

"What's the status of Britains new BC-401?" enquired the colonel as they walked through the corridors to the bridge.

"The 'Okeanos' is en-route to Atlantis to reinforce the Klymene."

The 'Okeanos'?" Carter asked surprised. "They finally thought of a name then."

They walked onto the empty bridge and took seats.

"But hopefully by the end of next year we should have another one of these to replace the Klymene." O'neill stated.

"Next year sir?" Carter asked.

"Yes…next year. The president has just confirmed that Britain and Russia are both building their own ships. Russia currently has a BC-404 in production and we've just gave Britain plans for the BC-404. As well as that Japan is working with area 51 to develop our secondary systems and Australia is giving us recourses for our ships." O'neill said.

"So we should have a considerably sized fleet of BC-404's and BC-401's in a few years then." Carter declared.

"And EF-405's." O'Neill added

"EF-405's?" Carter asked.

"Yes, the president has just ordered construction of a smaller escort type ship for the BC-404's"

"Oh…ok then…I'll have to look into that when we get back." Carter stated.

O'neill leaned over a control interface and ordered into a loudspeaker for the ship to be airlocked and all crew to report to their station and prepare for takeoff.

"You never told me who the commander of this ship is going to be sir." Carter stated

"You're looking at him" O'Neill replied with a grin.

"Congratulations sir!"

A voice came through the speakers declaring that the ship was air-tight and fully operational and that the crew were at their stations. With this general O'Neill rose to his feet just as seven crew members came through the door. They saluted him and then they took their positions.

"I'm afraid there's a problem sir" colonel Carter said with a smile.

"What's that colonel?"

"The name of the ship sir" Carter replied

"Oh! I almost forgot. The president went with Daniels suggestion, the ship is named; Klytia." O'Neill said. "Speaking of which, where is Daniel?"

"He's with Teal'c trying to convince the people of P3X-989 that the Ori are not gods. It's not going to well." Carter told him.

"I'll bet!" the general stated.

"Ready for take off" the pilot called out.

"Take her away captain" O'Neill said. "Where are we going anyway?" he asked Carter as the ship rumbled to life.

"We're going to the Ida galaxy." Carter told him. "We need Thor and his boys to activate the Asguard technology onboard."

"Why?" asked the general "we didn't have any trouble with the 401's"

"I know sir" Carter told him, "But we've installed updated versions of the old technology that Thor brought us a few days ago."

By now the ship had rose out of its underground construction yard in the Nevada desert. If anybody had been inside the classified area they would have seen a giant ship rise out of the ground and fly up into space. But fortunately the USAF special security force did their job well.

The pilot was reporting the altitude to General O'Neill. They finally left the atmosphere.

"Artificial gravity, Inertial Dampeners and life support are functioning at one hundred percent sir. We are in a low orbit of Earth. And the Invisibility cloak is functioning at the predicted eighty percent efficiency" Called out Captain Manson.

"I could get used to this" said General O'Neill comfortably.

"Shall I set a course for Othala sir?" Asked Captain Manson.

"Yes!" O'Neill said. "Set a course"

"Powering up Hyperdrive engine."

O'Neill and Carter felt the ship move around them as they moved into position. It seamed impossible that the huge vessel could move but the six sub-light engines and the inertial dampeners made it possible. With, of course, a little help from the Asgard.

"Lets go" O'Neill said quietly. Captain Manson made a last few calculations and they were away.

"We've only managed to get the Ancient hyperdrive working at seventy percent sir, but it's still way more efficient than the old Asguard hyperdrive. The Asguard should be able to scan it and Increase its efficiency up to ten percent. Then they can make their own version and hopefully improve it up to one hundred percent."

O'Neill smiled. "Finally they're borrowing technology from us"

Carter laughed "yes sir" "We should be there soon sir."

Incredibly only a few hours after leaving Earth the Klytia Dropped out of hyperspace.

"Oh boy" Said General O'Neill as he looked out across space.


End file.
